


You're my favorite Christmas gift

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Christmas is coming, but Heath has some bad news. Can he spend the holidays with his partner?





	You're my favorite Christmas gift

It was a few weeks before Christmas. Adam wasn't the party animal anymore that he had been a few years ago, but he still loved decorating for the holidays. By now there were little Santa Claus figures, evergreens and candles in almost every room of their house. While humming to holiday songs on the radio, he hung candy canes on the big Christmas tree in the living room. The delicious smell of home-baked cookies was wafting from the kitchen.

Adam was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the key in the front door. A moment later it was opened and Heath entered. "I'm back."

His partner turned around with a smile and went to him. "Welcome home, baby."

He hugged Heath, gave him a kiss and took his bags and coat.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Heath said. "We still had to do a photo shoot earlier."

"That's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here now." Adam hung the coat on the hook by the door and placed the bags next to the staircase. He would take care of them later. Then he looked at Heath again and was a bit worried. The ginger seemed to be even more exhausted than usual. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. It was a long drive."

"Come." Adam led him to the recliner in front of the TV and made him sit down. "Rest, baby. Do you want something to eat or drink? Beer? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Adam went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. Then he put some cookies on a plate and carried everything on a tray into the living room. But when he reached the table, he noticed that Heath had fallen asleep. So he covered him with a blanket and sat down in the armchair next to him.

About half an hour later Heath stirred and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the blanket and blinked. "Did I fall asleep?"

Adam just shrugged. "It seems so."

Heath wanted to grab one of the mugs, but they were both empty. "Hey, you drank my coffee, too!"

The other man chuckled. "Sorry, it would've been cold by now. I'll make you another one."

He got up, but Heath grabbed his arm. "Wait. If you leave now, I may fall asleep again. It's okay." He leaned forward, took a star-shaped cookie and put it in his mouth. "Yum! They're tasty. Did you make them?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you like them." Adam sat down on the arm rest and brushed his hand through Heath's hair. "Is really everything okay?"

Heath sighed. "I've got some bad news."

Adam's hand stopped. "What is it?"

"You know Christmas Day will be on a Monday this year? Well, RAW will be live. So I'll have to be there."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry..."

Adam took a deep breath. "No, it's not your fault." He put his arm around Heath's shoulders and gave him a kiss on his head. "We'll still have Monday morning, right? Let's make the best of it."

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Day Heath was woken up with a kiss on his forehead. He blinked sleepily and sat up. Adam was standing next to him with a bed tray in his hands. "Good morning, Heathy baby. Merry Christmas!"

He placed the tray over Heath's lap and then slipped into the bed next to him. Heath stared at the coffee, pancakes, bacon and eggs. There was more than enough for two people. He grinned. "It's not my birthday. You didn't need to do that."

"But I've wanted to." Adam smiled at him. They took their time enjoying their breakfast while chatting about all kinds of things.

When they were both finished with eating, Adam cuddled up to his partner. Heath had a bit of syrup in the corner of his mouth. So Adam kissed it away. "I'd like to have dessert," he said while his hands wandered over Heath's body.

Heath blushed and grabbed them. "I'm still sore from last night..."

"I'm sorry, baby." Adam stroked Heath's cheek and pecked his lips. "69?"

"Let me have a shower first."

"69 in the shower?" Adam asked with a smile, making Heath laugh.

"That doesn't work!"

"I just wanna suck your cock, please."

"Yeah?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Heath said, and they went to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After their shower, Adam went ahead downstairs to light the candles on the Christmas tree. A little bit later Heath joined him. For the first time he really absorbed the beautiful decorations in their house. Adam had proved his good taste. Everything looked so festive and lovely, it warmed Heath's heart.

Standing in front of the tree, he started to sing his favorite Christmas carol "Jingle bells". Adam chuckled and joined in singing. It didn't sound good as they were both bad singers. But they had a lot of fun.

After that, they sat down under the tree and exchanged their presents. Adam was the first one to unwrap his gift. It was an acrylic painting set for beginners.

"I know it's a cliche, but I thought you'd need a new hobby when you retire soon," Heath explained with a smile.

Adam smiled back and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, baby. I'll paint you something beautiful."

Heath grabbed his gift and opened it. It was a 3D-printed miniature figure of his partner, about four inches high. Heath was surprised how realistic it looked. "That's amazing!"

"Now I can always accompany you wherever you travel. And unlike me, the little Adam will always be quiet and never bother you."

Heath laughed. "Thank you. I love him. I love both Adams, the big and the small one."

Finally, it was time for Heath to leave. Adam helped him into his coat. "Do you have something for Rhyno?"

"Yeah, some cheese and crackers and a rhino plush toy. I think it's cute."

"I'm sure it is."

"I wanted to show it to you. But you know my non-existent wrapping skills. So I had the clerk in the store gift-wrap it. I'll take a picture later when Rhyno has opened it."

"Okay, baby."

Heath grabbed his bags. "I think I'll be back tomorrow afternoon if everything goes smoothly."

"Take care and call me when you've arrived in the hotel. I'm gonna watch the show later. Why don't you challenge Brock for the Universal Championship?"

Heath laughed. "I don't think he will be there tonight."

They kissed each other goodbye. "Don't drink too much eggnog," Heath said with a grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as Heath had left the house, Adam was already missing him. But he knew his partner would return to him soon, and he was looking forward to it. They could still celebrate Boxing Day tomorrow. Adam had adapted well to American culture. But he didn't want to give up all of his beloved traditions, and he was sure Heath loved him even more for that.

 


End file.
